leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bard/History
Patch History ** Meep cone attacks now properly break spell shields. ;V9.14 * Stats ** Base health increased to 575 from 535. ** Base health regeneration reduced to from . * ** Travel speed increased to 900 from 800. ** Ally bonus speed changed to 33% at all ranks from %. ;V8.17 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V8.10 * ** Can no longer stun units against with his Cosmic Binding. * ** Mana cost reduced to 70 from 90. ;V8.7 * General ** No longer T-poses when laughing. * ** Is no longer missing approach lines when clicking on Magical Journey to enter the portal. * and ** *** No longer use base VFX when placing Caretaker's Shrine. * ** *** Is no longer missing approach lines when clicking on Magical Journey to enter the portal. ;V7.24 * Stats ** Base health regeneration increased to from . * ** Meep base damage increased to 40 from 30. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 34 from 25. ;V7.15 * ** General *** Reattached a penguin's leg in recall and joke. ** *** No longer has a higher volume level compared to his classic skin. ;V7.9 * Stats ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. ;V7.7 * ** Meep base damage is now 30 (+15 every 5 Chimes) from (+20 every 5 thereafter). ** Meep slow changed to % from %. ** Meep AoE unlock requirement reduced to 15 Chimes from 25 Chimes. ** Meep AoE increased radius requirement reduced to 35 Chimes from 65 Chimes. ** Meep recharge time reduced to from . ** Meep stock limit increased to from . ;V7.4 * ** Base movement speed bonus when picking up chimes increased to 24% from 18%. ** Movement speed bonus per stack when picking up chimes increased to 14% from 12%. *** Maximum bonus movement speed at 5 chimes increased to 80% from 66%. ;V7.1 * ** Fixed a bug causing stun to last slightly longer than intended. ** Fixed a few cases where the snowflake ground decoration on Snow Day Bard's Cosmic Binding stun appeared in weird places on certain champions. ;V6.24 * ** Singing VO during his dance animation is no longer delayed. ;V6.14 * ** Restored the pathing indicator line that appears between clicking on Snow Day Bard's Magical Journey and entering it to become a penguin. ;V6.12 * Howling Abyss only: ** *** Chime spawn rate changed to every 40 seconds instead of 50 seconds. (initial spawn unchanged) ;V6.7 * ** Traveling through the portal no longer rarely takes you in the wrong direction. ;V6.1 * ** The milestone|area of effect damage improvement}} now also makes the strike in a 150-unit-radius area around the target in addition to the cone behind them. ;V5.24 * ** basic recharge timer reduced to 8 seconds from 10. * ** Uncharged shrine AP ratio increased to from ** Fully-charged shrine AP ratio increased to from ;V5.17 * ** Mana cost reduced to 90 at all ranks from . * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V5.16 * Stats ** Health growth increased to 89 from 85. ;V5.8 * ** *** No longer spawn in the enemy team's jungle before the 5 minute mark. *** Experience gain increases by 1 per minute after the 5 minute mark. * ** Tooltip now displays the current amount of active shrines. ;V5.7 * Stats ** Attack damage increased to 52 from 46. ** Armor increased to 25 from 21. * ** *** Mana restoration changed to from 15 . ** *** Spawn time reduced to | | | | }} seconds from | | | | }}. * ** Base damage increased to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . ;V5.6 * ** Base damage increased to from . ** No longer can it tether to unusual units such as , , , and wards. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Clicking on a Magical Journey portal is now more forgiving. ** Bard will now score an assist if allies who use the portal score a kill shortly thereafter. ** Clones (such as those created by , , , and ) can now be commanded to use the portal. * ** Neutral monsters will no longer have their health reset while in stasis. ;V5.5 * Added }} Category:Bard Category:Champion history